


You Are Perfect Just The Way You Are

by mayloveslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, But I'm not good at writing it, Chubby Louis Tomlinson, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Louis is chubby, M/M, New Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Mental Health Issues, Smut, Soft Harry Styles, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, We stan the tommo tummy, Weight Gain, be warned, confidence struggles, lots and lots of fluff, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayloveslou/pseuds/mayloveslou
Summary: Louis is plain. He is ordinary, there is absolutely nothing interesting about him. Harry, clearly thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am going to make this prompt into a thread of drabbles, there isn't too much plot to it, just soft fluff, smut, and maybe some kinky stuff.
> 
> Louis is a little insecure at first, but within time he gains confidence and really excels in himself.
> 
> Disclaimer - Weight issues, possibly other mental health struggles. But I will put a warning at the start of the chapter.  
> This is purely self indulgent and Louis is based on myself and my own struggles. I will leave the rest as a surprise :)  
> *There are body image issues in this chapter so be careful and stay safe :)*  
> May xx

Louis was stressed.  
And when Louis got stressed, he ate, and smoked, and then he ate some more. All he’s been doing these past weeks is munching his way through bags of crisps and religiously ordering take out every night for dinner. He was never talented in the culinary department okay? Don't judge him.

Harry had been away for a little over a month, but his work had relocated him back home to London, Louis was expecting to see him shortly, and had spent time tidying up his flat. They had only met a little over two months ago, Louis was still desperate to impress him, eager to please this long legged Prince Charming that was Harry Styles.

Louis put new batteries in the fairy lights, fresh, crisp sheets on his bed, hoovered, dusted, and bought a new sofa blanket for snuggling. He had showered and washed his hair but here comes the problem, Louis had changed. Or rather – he was still the same person, but his body had changed, a lot.

He was currently stood in front of the bedroom mirror, running his hands over the new plumpness to his hips. He'd always had thick thighs and carried a little extra around his middle (which Harry had mentioned feeling that his tummy was the sweetest thing) and his arse. His arse has always sat plump and content in his jeans, but this was something else.

  
The thing was, Louis wasn’t mad about the weight gain. For sure he didn’t love it, but he didn’t really want to stop indulging either. He was, however, embarrassed. You see, he had formed a soft, slight double chin and now owned a pair of chubby cheeks, hiding his once sharp cheek bones. He could cover his body, but he couldn’t mask the roundness of his face.  
He had grown out of his jeans, and not wanting to accept his new body, he hadn’t replaced them. (He was also aware that he would most likely keep putting weight on.) He pulled out soft grey sweatpants instead, that were tight against his bum and cut into his waist. His once baggy jumper was okay but stuck to his tummy.

I mean, what else could he do? He hadn’t ever found himself to be that attractive anyway. He was plain, just ordinary, nothing special. However he had always tried to work with what he had. Granted there was more of him to work with now (Pardon the pun) He just hoped he would still be enough for Harry.

Louis made his way downstairs, sock cladded feet making soft padding sounds on the hard wood floor. Strong arms wrapped around the dip of his waist, hoisting him from the kitchen floor.  
“My baby…how I’ve missed you” Knowing it was Harry, he wrapped his strong, tan legs around Harry’s waist, it was just muscle memory for them now. Louis felt his cheeks flush at the thought of Harry feeling him at this weight, and wiggled down his torso till his toes touched the ground.  
His jumper had rode up to his chest, and was resting itself on the little shelf made by his belly. He felt his cheeks burn right up and quickly yanked his sweater down. He knew his weight gain was the elephant in the room and he had caught harry staring at his midsection. Louis tried to brush it off, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the living room.

They moved to snuggle on the sofa with hot tea, catching up with each other and sharing stories. Harry ran his fingers through the feathery pieces of Louis hair, admiring his boyfriends long, dark eyelashes dancing on his padded cheeks. Harry wasn’t oblivious to Louis change in weight. He had noticed the slight double chin on their FaceTime calls (And he was utterly endeared by it, may he add) But he knew weight could be a little bit of a touchy subject for Louis, so he hadn’t mentioned anything. Now through, seeing him in the flesh he was finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself. From Harry’s view of Louis, he could see a soft band of fat hanging over Louis waistband. Harry re positioned his arms around Louis waist and started stroking Louis’ belly. 

He felt Louis completely tense up in his arms, his small hands that were completely engulfed in his hoodie sleeves, pushed Harry’s hands away.  
“Sorry, m’fat” he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut tight, too embarrassed to look at Harry.  
Harry reacted immediately, turning Louis in his lap to and locking eyes with him. Louis fiddled with his hoodie sleeves, still not looking at Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson don't you dare talk like that about my boyfriend.”

  
"I got fat Harry. I got fat okay, and I’m so utterly embarrassed, I cant even look at you and face it.”

"Louis what on earth are you talking about"

Louis finally looked up at Harry through his obscenely long lashes. Big blue sparkly eyes swimming with tears, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. He protectively wrapped his arms around himself, and exhaled a puff of air in exasperation. Harry noticed Louis adorable tummy straining against his once baggy hoodie. At noticing this, his jeans strained against his dick. There was just something about Louis spoiling himself with food that turned him on. He had never cared about someone's weight, never had a preference but weirdly enough, the thought of Louis soft body grinding against his turned him on.

  
"Harry come on. I gained almost two stone, don’t act like you haven’t noticed.” Louis rolled his eyes, Harry understood Louis was using his sassy remarks to hide his insecurity.

  
Shifting Louis from his lap, Harry kneeled down in front of him, their eyes were locked and they stayed like that for a hot minute. Harry traced the creases by louis eyes, the beauty of them made his heart ache. The freckles on his cheeks that Lou was notoriously trying to conceal with makeup. Their eye contact was broken as harry shifted his gaze to Louis midsection, memories of himself softly teasing Louis about the ball of pudge beneath his belly button. The small pudge that was now a significant soft belly, hanging over his waistband. Harry loved Louis. He was in love with Louis, every detail. Extra weight wouldn’t ever change that – in fact, if it were possible, it made Harry love Louis body even more.

  
"Baby, no. I can see you've put weight on. But I'm not turned off by it. Not at all." Harry replied. "Listen, you are beautiful to me no matter what size you are. I don't care if you're 100 pounds or 300. You'll always be my beautiful Lou."

  
Louis looked down at his lap, embarrassed that Harry could see even through his baggy clothes, how much weight he'd piled on.

  
"Now that that's out there, let me tell you something. When I realised your face was a little softer on FaceTime, it warmed my heart. It reassured me you were looking after yourself, I always worried you would forget to eat at all. I can't see your body properly under your attempt to hide it, but I promise you, I'll find you sexy no matter what."

  
Louis cheeks flushed once again, and his lips curled into a slight smile, still fiddling with the hem of his jumper with his sweater paws, he looked up at Harry, uncertain and a little insecure.  
“I am just embarrassed. You’re so…long and lean. And I’m, well, me”

  
Harry scoffed at the ridiculous comment. But smiled down at Lou and locked their pinkies together. “I pinkie promise you, I fell for you, for who you were, who you are, and whoever you’re going to be. Always. Its you, Lou. Its you I'm here for”

“Okay. Okay Harry, but don’t say I didn’t warn you, I have the appetite of an elephant right now and I don’t think the weight gain will stop here…And I don’t have any thoughts about restraining myself from eating.”

  
Harry scoffed, shaking his head in endearment at Louis.

  
"Let me show you how to love yourself. C’mon, shed those clothes baby"  
Harry, holding Louis head, was caressing his neck softly. He knew this was Louis weak spot. As moans escaped Louis’ lips Harry grabbed the bottom of his jumper, wanting to pull it over Louis head.

  
"Harry, you seriously don't get how much weight I've put on. I really let myself go. I've grown out of my jeans and everything"

  
"Baby I don't care how big you've gotten" Harry sighed  
"Louis, if you want the honest truth, it turns me on. The thought of your body being soft and compact with your tiny frame. God Lou, I don't even know what you look like yet but the mere thought of it is driving me crazy"

  
"W-what? You have a chubby kink or something?"

  
Harrys cheeks were now the ones to have a crimson red colour creeping into them. “I mean, honestly I think its just you, Lou. I want to spoil you with food and cuddles. I want to make love to you.”  
Louis couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Make love? C’mon harry, just tell me you want to shag my arse, people don’t make love with me, I am not that special…especially not with all of this extra weight.”

  
“Oh, for fuck sake Louis. When will you fucking open your eyes and realise, I look at you and see my whole future? You might want my long legs, but I aspire to have your heart, your resilience. Your dedication for your family, your strength that you’ve carried through all your grief. Yes, you’ve put on weight. I love it, I love your body, I will always love your body. So, for fucks sake stop trying to chase perfection and realise, that you are already perfect.”

  
Louis was struck. Yes, he was sure he was falling for Harry, in fact, he was positive he was completely gone for the man. But never did he ever believe Harry would feel that way about him. He was just, well, he was Just Louis. The short, loudmouth boy who hid behind his sarcasm and didn’t have much going for him aside from his arse.

  
With that Louis found some confidence, he rose to his feet and stepped towards Harry. Up on his tiptoes, he grabbed Harry's face and felt his arms wrap around his waist. Harry leaned down, licking around Louis mouth, prying desperately for entry.  
Harry broke away, trying to catch his breath. “God Lou, you're so fucking sexy. C’mon baby, don't hide from me. Show me your soft little body"

  
Taking a deep breath trying to collect himself, Louis and sat back down on the sofa. Taking a deep inhale, he looked at Harry before removing his jumper.  
Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his growing boyfriend. Louis arms and chest had filled out, and they were beautifully tanned. His tummy oh god. Harry wanted to reach out and touch it but not before he got Louis permission. Louis had always had a soft tummy, but nothing like this. The extra weight around Louis waist was simultaneously the sexiest and sweetest thing he'd ever seen. A soft, plump roll spilled over the waistband of his trousers; his plush stomach was a sight to die for. Perfectly round and soft. His love handles sitting happily atop of his waistband, asking to be grabbed.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ Lou, how could you ever be embarrassed about this? You're so fucking sexy. Come here."

  
Nervously, Louis made his way to where Harry was sitting, hesitating before Harry patted his knees, implying for Louis to sit down on his lap.  
Harry pushed him so that he was lying down on the sofa and began peppering him with kisses all over his med section.  
"H-Harry..."  
"What is it love?"  
"I um, I need more…more, please. Please"  
Harry smiled down at Louis and began pulling his tight trousers down, and then his own.  
"God Lou, you're so soft. So beautiful. This is the best thing ever"  
Harry was squeezing Louis prominent love handles, then moving down to Louis thick thighs.  
"Honestly, I don’t um, I don’t really mind it. I just. I didn't think you would still fancy me..."  
"I love it baby. So much more to hold onto."

  
Louis moaned has Harry started sucking at the insides of his thighs. They were covered with white tiger stripe stretch marks that Harry wanted to trace with his tongue forever more.  
Harry couldn't keep his hands of Louis plump body. Touching and squeezing like he'd never see it again.  
"Harry..."  
"Yes babe"  
"Please. Please…enough teasing please, I need you in me NOW"  
"Baby, be patient c’mon"  
Louis groaned as Harry manhandled him, flipping him over onto his belly.

  
"This arse Tomlinson, this arse is something else. I didn't think it could get any better, but you've well and truly proved me wrong. Harry grabbed a handful of Lou's bum, and slid two fingers in.

  
"Please Harry, need you in me please"

  
“Honey be patient. You’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you…”

  
He pushed another two fingers in, trying to control himself as he watched Louis’ eyes roll to the back of his head. Louis’ soft moans were enough to send Harry crazy.  
"Doggy style baby, doggy style" Louis obeyed, and was on his hands and knees, Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ plump hips, sliding his dick in, squeezing his love handles.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Harry you’re so…ahh”

  
“So what baby? Is that good yeah? You are such a good boy for me…”

  
“Harry, I can’t, I cant…”

  
Warm white liquid squirted all over their crispy white sheets, and Louis collapsed on his back, his breathing sharp and fast.

  
“Fuckin hell Harry”

  
Harry pulled Louis into his lap, wrapping him up in the new snuggle blanket. Kissing his feathery soft hair, he wrapped his arms around Louis.

  
“I couldn’t have imagined a better first time with my baby”

  
”I planned to be about two stone lighter with abs, but this was real…and perfect just the way it was. Thank you. Thank you for looking after me Harry. I felt loved.”

  
Harry remained eye contact with Louis, and lowered his lips onto Louis temple, placing a sweet, soft kiss there.

  
"So beautiful my Lou"

  
Harry's hands reached for Louis body again, poking and prodding at his new pudge. But Louis didn’t mind. In this moment, he felt content, and he felt beautiful.  
"Don't ever feel insecure about your body Lou. At the end of the day if you want to loose it, it's your body and I'll support you no matter what. But I think you look absolutely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*
> 
> Please read at your own risk 
> 
> Mentions of past abuse (PHYSICAL AND MENTAL)
> 
> Body image struggles
> 
> Low self confidence
> 
> PLEASE take care of yourselves, only read if you feel able xx

Harry woke with a small, dimpled fist scrunching his shirt, a little sigh came out of Louis’ parted lips, and then little snuffles that made Harry’s heart ache. If he had one word to describe Louis with, it would be obscenely adorable. Okay that’s two words, but they’re needed. They had been together for three months, and things were going pretty well.

Gently moving Louis fist from his shirt, he clambered out of bed to make those pancakes he loved to spoil Louis with.

They were to have a long day ahead of them, Harry was meeting Louis’ best mates for the very first time, they had planned to make a day of it, and possibly explore any nightlife that was going on after. I mean, he felt a little nervous about it if he was being truthful, Liam and Niall seemed quite protective of Louis, especially Liam. Realistically, he knew he had nothing to worry about, he was a nice, sociable guy, and he knew he spoiled Louis and treated him well. 

Bringing up a stack of pancakes and bacon for Louis and granola for himself, he found a shirtless Louis yawning and stretching, having just woken up. His hair was all tousled, eyes still half closed. His tummy was folded over and laying slightly on top of his thighs.. Harry climbed into bed beside him, breakfast on the tray.

“Morning baby”

Softly smiling back up at his boyfriend Louis replied with a “Good morning Haz, ohhh is that pancakes? All for me?”

“All for you, boo.”

“At this point, you’re purposely trying to make me fat” Louis chuckled, shaking his head at Harry but gulping down the pancakes regardless. “Oh shut it, I like to see my baby eat well, that’s all.” Chuckling, Harry wiped off some syrup from Louis’ lip.

They sat in comfortable silence whilst Louis licked his plate clean, and started sipping his tea,his small chubby yet delicate hands wrapped around the mug.

“Harry do we really have to go today? I'm tired and it’s a Sunday” Louis groaned, trying to pull Harry closer to him.

“Babe, cmon! We’re going to make a day of this, go to the beach, have dinner, drinks and maybe even go out tonight”

Sighing Louis placed his empty dishes on the floor and snuggled down under the duvet again, A small frown played on his lips, brows furrowed.

“Hey, whats up Lou? I thought you were excited for this, it’s you who suggested it.” 

“Mhm”

This was a problem Harry and Louis had. Not necessarily a problem but. Whilst Harry found it quite easy to talk about what was bothering him, he found that Louis preferred to deal with things by himself. Which is fine in retrospect, and Harry considers himself quite respectful. He doesn;t want to push Louis into being vulnerable, Harry is sure he’ll get there on his own. So, all he does is pull his boyfriend close to his chest and run his fingers over Louis’ soft curves in an attempt of comfort.

“Shall we have a shower boo?” Harry asks softly, still caressing louis’ hips and waist. Louis nods his head in response and allows himself to be pulled by Harry into his bathroom.

Louis marvels at Harry’s ever so toned torso, his mouth practically watering at his small love handles peeping over his boxers. Louis feels his cheeks flush in slight embarrassment at his own body, not quite comfortable yet with all the extra flesh he’s developed since being with Harry. Harry removes his own boxers, his thick length hard and flushed. He steps towards Louis, pulling his pyjama bottoms down, yanking a little harder to get them over the swell of his bum. Once Louis is standing completely vulnerable in front of him, small dick hard and veiny, the shower is turned on and Harry grabs his hand pulling him into the shower with him.

Harry, ever so gently washes Louis, paying extra attention to the swell of Louis' bloated belly. Kissing down his torso, Louis can't help but let out a moan of pleasure, gripping onto Harry's shoulders, he squirms a little at the soft nibbles placed on his inner thigh. 

Harry wraps his plush lips around Louis’ small length, hands moving down from the dip of his waist and squeezing the expanse of his bum. Louis groans as Harry sucks him off, a warm pool of pleasure erupting in his belly. “Harry…”

Removing his lips from Louis dick, he grabs Louis rounded hips turning him around so his arse is in Harry’s face. He licks around Louis hole, taking in the golden, round skin with its perfectly pink hole. Slipping in two fingers, Louis almost doubles over, supporting himself on the wall of his shower.

“So gorgeous, my Lou, you have no idea…are you gonna come for me yeah? Come for me untouched baby, keep your hands away”

Louis couldn't help the moans coming from his mouth, He could feel his knees growing weak, his toes curling. “I'm coming, Harry Im, I'm coming”

“You can let go, Lou. It’s okay, let go.”

Louis eyes roll to the back of his head, letting out one last, loud groan of pleasure, hand on his chest and panting for breath.

“Fucking hell, Harry…”

Harry smiles down at Louis, kissing his temple and pulling him close.”You deserve to be looked after honey, always.”

“Here, I’ll finish you off…” Louis moves to kneel under Harry’s dick but he is stopped.

“It’s about you today baby.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh Lou! Look at you! I can tell Harry here has been looking after you well. C’mere boo.” Liam pulled him into a suffocating hug, kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah yeah, let go Li, I missed you too but not enough to be squished.” Liam fondly chuckled, and moved on to introducing himself to Harry.

“Louis my man, I’ve missed ya! You look well” 

“Cheers Nialler, miss you too lad” After Louis and Niall pulled apart, Niall went to shake Harry’s hand.

“SO! To the beach?

“To the beach, yes.”

  
  
  


Louis was nervous. He was not planning on taking his baggy shirt off, he knew Liam and Niall had noticed his weight gain with their comments on how well he looked, but he did not want to fully expose his torso. He still struggled to be shirtless around Harry sometimes, let alone in public. But it was hot, was the thing. He was sweating and he looked weird being the only one not shirtless. He noticed Harry glancing over at him, looking concerned. Louis offered him a reassuring smile and went back to sunbathing. Still covered in his large tshirt.

As he let his mind wonder, the sun hitting him just right he thought of Nick. Louis had been in a relationship about a year ago, although he had moved on from Nick, he still heard the cruel words that had been spoken to him. Commenting on his body, which then had only been a little soft, his height, his personality. It had gotten physical a few times, but no. Louis didn’t consider himself a victim of abuse. He was a handful to be around, he couldn’t blame Nick. It was probably only a matter of time before Harry got fed up with his ways too. 

“Hey baby, are you not going to take your shirt off?” Harry had scooted closer to him, Louis turned his face to look at Harry.

He pulled his lips into a tight smile, and shook his head. He noticed Harry’s frown but ignored it, he wasn't going to have this conversation. It wasn’t needed it was embarrasing and stupid. 

“Shall we go and get something to eat? Anyone up for ice cream?” Niall asked, hoisting himself up from where he was laying.

Now there was something Louis wanted, Ice cream was one of his (many) weaknesses. 

Grabbing Harry’s hand, they all made their way to the ice cream van up the hill.


End file.
